wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Thalassus
|-|Info = ''THALASSUS BELONGS TO GALAX! DO NOT STEAL, EDIT, OR COPY! CODING IS BY PEAK! ASK ME IF YOU WANT TO USE HIM IN ANYTHING! THANK YOU! Thalassus is based of a project Peak and I had to for school. He was also inspired by a hippocampus (water horse, gosh they are majestic), since that was a theme of the project. Also in order for the tail to make sense I had to make him part LeafWing, gah (I know nothing about LeafWings), therefore the hybridization might not make sense. The theme song doesn't really fit with the character (in my opinion), but whenever I hear it I think of him? So I guess maybe it does fit him. Also aren't LeafWings extinct? Oh well. | Male | SeaWing/LeafWing | Swimmer | 9 | "With the new day comes new strength and new thoughts." - Eleanor Roosevelt APPEARANCE Thalassus is different. He has dark blue scales on his head and neck, but they fade to a lighter blue by the end of his tail. He was hatched without claws on his limbs. Instead, the fins on his arms and legs are the the ends of them. At the end of his tail is a teardrop-shaped fin. All of his fins, including the ones going down his back, are a minty blue color similar to his glowscales. His glowscales are a dull blue-green color, but when they glow they are bright green, closer to mint. His horns are a dark, blue-gray color (almost wrote "along with his talons" but NO he doesn't have talons!) It's been a long time coming, coming Seeming like we all been running, running Feeling like the wild west, gunning, gunning Listen to our elders shunning, shunning Flipping on the news, be talking, talking All about the problems, shocking, shocking We put on our headphones walking, walking We put on our headphones ABILITIES * need to find out the leafwing abilities uh * can swim well * can't walk 'cause he has no claws, only fin things *he just kinda flops around on the surface like a dead fish when he needs air *oof Where did we all go wrong? Love, love, love, love Lo-lo-lo-love, love, love Lo-lo-lo-love, love, love Lo-lo-lo-love, love, love Where did we all, where did we all go wrong? PERSONALITY Thalassus is a positive dragon, and he doesn't like giving up easily. * kind * smart * "nothing can stop me" attitude (a lot of things stop him. he runs into many obstacles and doesn't overcome them all) *learned how to live with no claws *hate when people pity him for having no claws. he's rocking it! he doesn't need pity. All we see is faces, color, color All the other races, other, other Why can't you just be my brother, brother? We don't have to kill one another, kill one another All around the world, we are one, we are one All around the world, we are one HISTORY * hatched (wow) * uh stuff So where did we all go wrong? Love, love, love, love Lo-lo-lo-love, love, love Lo-lo-lo-love, love, love Lo-lo-lo-love, love, love Where did we all, where did we all go wrong? Love, love, love, love (as darkness will throw the dawn) Lo-lo-lo-love, love, love (love is our only hope) Lo-lo-lo-love, love, love Lo-lo-lo-love, love, love Where did we all, where did we all go wrong? TRIVIA I don't feel like writing WIP 'Cause we got the same blood, blood We got the same blood, blood But will it be enough, 'nuff? Will it be enough? We got the same heartbeat We're living for the same dreams We got the same bloodstream Where did we all go wrong? (Oh, woo) RELATIONSHIPS Yee Where did we all, where did we all go wrong? Love, love, love, love (as darkness will throw the dawn) Lo-lo-lo-love, love, love (love is our only hope) Lo-lo-lo-love, love, love, oh Lo-lo-lo-love, love, love |-|Gallery = __NOEDITSECTION__ GALLERY''' Place.png Where did we all, where did we all go wrong? Where did we all, where did we all? Where did we all, where did we all? (Oh) Where did we all, where did we all? Where did we all, where did we all go wrong? Love, love, love (where did we all, where did we all?) Lo-lo-lo-love, love, love (where did we all, where did we all?) Lo-lo-lo-love, love, love (where did we all, where did we all?) Category:Males Category:Characters Category:SeaWings Category:LeafWings Category:Hybrids Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (XxGalaxzzyxX)